1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improvement of a lumbago treating girdle for relieving lumbago and easing one""s lumbar.
2. Background Art
There has heretofore been xe2x80x9cBody Shaping Girdlexe2x80x9d disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 2010866 and xe2x80x9cGirdlexe2x80x9d disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8303/1998.
Additionally, examples of an object fitted with a conventional girdle include adults and children, that is, young and old of both sexes who have lumbago because of functional deterioration and damage of gluteus maximus muscle.
Generally commercial girdles are only standard products having standard sizes such as LMS, and there is no girdle that can finely be adjusted to fit individual body types. Additionally, when a person has to put on the girdle all day long, or walk or act otherwise with the girdle on, the girdle deviates from a fitted position, and the person gains more serious lumbago again.
Moreover, particularly when a fat person with the girdle on sits down, the person""s abdomen is doubly pressed by clothing, and girdle only whose abdominal part is adjustable, and the person feels remarkably uneasy and uncomfortable.
Furthermore, a main object of the conventional girdle is to shape the body, and there has been no girdle which is superior in function of treating lumbago in a short term, quickly handling the girdle during urination, or raising one""s buttock to provide a beauty effect that one""s lower body looks beautiful.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a lumbago treating girdle which is superior in functions such that one can comfortably have the girdle on without any feeling of pressure, one""s body is shaped, comprehensive medicine including prevention, cure, and rehabilitation is possible not only on a substantial lumbago part but also on one""s entire lumbar to treat and completely cure the lumbago in a short term, convenience during urination is enhanced, and a beauty effect is produced to make one""s lower body look remarkably beautiful.
According to the present invention, there is provided a lumbago treating girdle comprising: a girdle main body including an inverse-triangular press portion provided with a zipper extending in a vertical direction to a crotch portion from a belt disposed on an upper part of a front surface of the girdle main body, a portion sewn in the vertical direction on a back surface, a right femoral part, a left femoral part, a left engaging member on the left side of the press portion and a right engaging member on the right side of the press portion; a left stretch band which is attached to a middle of a left end portion of the girdle main body, and to a tip end of which a left engaging member provided with an engaging piece attached to one surface thereof is attached; and a right stretch band which is attached to a middle of a right end portion of the girdle main body, and to a tip end of which a right engaging member provided with an engaging piece attached to one surface thereof is attached, the left stretch band being attached to the girdle main body in such a manner that the left stretch band ascends toward the left, and the right stretch band being attached to the girdle main body in such a manner that the right stretch band ascends toward the right.